


Blue

by Ishipgirlsinlove



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipgirlsinlove/pseuds/Ishipgirlsinlove
Summary: Set around episode 2-3
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short again, but I had this idea on my mind and I had to write it.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

They were lying on Scylla’s bed, snuggled like they did every morning. Scylla bore a sad look on her face, as Raelle had tried to ask her about her past again.

-I’m sorry for pushing. Maybe we should ask each other easier questions. – Raelle offered. She did not want it to end in a fight, like the night before, she never wanted to leave her side. She knew Scylla would open up when the time was right. The necro look at her.

“What is your favorite color?”

Raelle glanced at her, and as her eyes met Scylla’s she knew the answer. Her eyes, blue as the sky, as the oceans. Eyes that conveyed storm and peace at the same time. Eyes that reminded her of _home_. She hoped Scylla knew everything that ran through her mind as she stared at her, answering “blue”.

The younger girl thinks she did, because she was looking at her with the same intensity and passion she felt as she replied, “mine too”.

Their lips met with affection and sentiment.

It was soft and sweet and it always felt like the first time they kissed.

They knew what _home_ felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much!!  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments, even if it's criticism, cuz I need improvement.  
> Follow me on instagram and youtube @Ishipgirlsinlove


End file.
